User blog:The avatar/Hello from Camp Half-Blood Wiki!
Hello, ! I'm The avatar, but many call me just avatar or avt. I' a bureaucrat on Camp Half-Blood Wiki. I am also a fanon (fanfiction) author, and am a fanon admin at Avatar: The Last Airbender Wiki. I feel that as sister wikis, we should look out for one another, and have similar qualities. I don't mean to be rude, rather, I mean to be helpful and hope that you listen (read) my entire blog before commenting. is a medicore fan fiction wiki. I believe that I should be brutally honest. I come from ATLA Fanon, and I suggest that you look around there. Things are quite different. But, that does not mean that this wiki has to become ATLA Fanon. Rather, we should be different, yet have the same inspiring force. I suggest the following: *'Main Page' - I made this suggestion a while, ago, yet nobody listened. Now I am stressing it. The Main Page, is everything. Yours, though admirable, is below par. I made a quickie version here. I suggest that you implement that for the time being. People should be attracted to your main page, it should make navigation, quick and easy. Or you could make it similar to the one on the Canon Wiki. Both are fine choices. *'Categories' - Each individual fanon (fan fiction) should be organized into categories. These categories can be: , , Stories, etc. Also, each main page of a fanon (see example) should be categorized into Story Pages. This can then be featured on the sidebar, not in any order, just the category itself and people can quickly find the most read or visited fanon (that's how media wiki organizes them) *'Sidebar' - The Sidebar is in a dire, unorganized state. There are random links to everything, and it's chaotic. Look at our sidebar. We keep things organized into categories, then a sub-category, then the link itself. It works, well, if you ask me. *'Competition' - You must begin redirecting other possible URLs to you. You don't want another fanon wiki, right? And change your own URL to camphalfbloodfanon (or fanfiction), so that you are the fanfiction site for the entire series. *'Standards' - Don't let minor fanfiction arise, deleted it at once. Create rigid standards (example). Make sure, that when someone comes here to read something, they enjoy it. *'Skin' - This is not a large issue, but the skin of the wiki doesn't match and makes no sense. I think it would be best, if we establish a similar skin as at Camp Half-Blood Wiki to create a unity and similar bond. *'IRC' (Communication) - I think you guys should establish an IRC channel, for people to chat over the wiki or over fanon. You can find Camp Half-Blood's here. I would suggest #wikia-halfbloodfanon This is a small list, but there are lots of things to do. I know, , is up to it and can easily become one of the more famous fanon wikis. If you guys need my help, at all, then please don't hesitate to ask. If you would like, I could do some of these myself, with my experience. Thank you. Avatar (Talk) Category:Blog posts